


Winter in Hell

by Crafty_Cosplayz1



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crafty_Cosplayz1/pseuds/Crafty_Cosplayz1
Summary: Winters are always cold but this one is just noisy
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	Winter in Hell

> _**Chapter 1** _
> 
> _**Frozen over** _

A snowflake hit the window of the Hazbin hotel. A chilling breeze flooded inside. Another winter was full on in hell. It was always cold in hell over the winters. And for many demons hibernation or being over occupied in finding warmth was a natural instinct that happened. One such demon was me. Being a deer sure does have its perks. Not only do I naturally cling to warm things, but I randomly pass out for hours or days at a time. Thankfully nobody knows this fact about me..... yet.   
“Hey Alastor” I heard a chipper voice over my shoulder. “Yes Charlie my dear?” I said turning to Charlie. “Angel got caught up in a fight. You’re the only one who can get him back here just by showing up. Would you go get him?” Charlie asked. I nodded “of course! That pesky spider will be brought back here!” I cheered.

“Thanks” Charlie said while I teleported my microphone and a thicker jacket to me. “It might take a while so don’t worry if I’m not as fast as usual” I stated before leaving.

The cold was effecting my magic as it always does. So I only had enough energy to teleport halfway. I was saving most of that energy to teleport us all the way back.   
The place I landed was extremely close to the fight. I could hear the guns blazing. When I got closer I was the large blimp that... who was it. Sir.... pentrinus? Whatever I saw angel, and he is in the blimp.   
Sighing I used a small amount of power to teleport up there. Angel was blasting at the overgrown snake. The snake looked over at me and his face lit up. “Oh look itsssss Alastor” it hissed. Angel turned around made eye contact with me before glaring. “I can handle this baby. Leave” he semi flirted. I walked over and grabbed his arm starting to drag him off.   
“Hey get back here!” Sir. Pentious hissed pulling out a gun. He fired at us but it was sucked in by my microphone. The snake laughed even though his shot missed. Snapping my fingers I obliterated the blimp after teleporting away.   
Keeping a firm hand on angel we arrived at the front of the hotel. Angel stopped and pulled me back before I could go inside. “Is your microphone supposed to do that?” He asked pointing to the staff. I looked over at it seeing it was glowing a red and smoking.

“No” I answered letting go of him and walking over to a pile of snow shoveling some onto the smoking object. As soon as I did that it started blinking the red color.   
Before I could get away it exploded in my face. My vision filled with red and I felt cold touch my back. Smoke was the only thing filling my lungs. It hurt... it hurt like hell.   
People were yelling but the ringing in my ears kept me from hearing what exactly they were saying. When the smoke cleared I didn’t even move. I couldn’t everything hurt to bad.

When I did move I wiped my eyes enough so I could see again. I could see that my hand was covered in burns. I didn’t even want to know what my face looked like. A crunch in the snow alerted me to angels arrival at my side. He bent down next to me and looked me over.   
“What on ear- Oh my gosh!” Somebody yelled before rushing over. When they got close enough I realized it was Charlie.   
“What happened?” She asked angel. “I don’t know his microphone was smoking so he put some snow on it and it just exploded” angel started “I just don’t know why he hasn’t healed himself yet” he added.

“Well he looks exhausted.. we should get him inside so he doesn’t get frostbite” “y-ye pl-as d hat” I said in my cracking voice. It didn’t help that I was shivering uncontrollably. Angel laughed at me. “S-op l-uh-gn t e” I stated giving a glare.   
They both laughed this time. Angel hooked his arms under mine and wrapped the other pair around my waist. I winced at the touch. Charlie grabbed my ankles so I wouldn’t be dragged to mess with my burns more.   
It was only now that I realized almost all of my clothes had been burned in the explosion. When we got inside angel and Charlie put me on a couch to go get something for my burns.

Husk walked over from the bar. “Wow so you were that explosion outside” he remarked. “Y-a” I said in the cracking voice form before still shivering, because I had nothing to keep the colud out. Somebody else joined us

**  
** **“Alright this might hurt... a lot”**


End file.
